


Meeting the Family

by LiliR22



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Pastel!Jackson, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, punk!Jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliR22/pseuds/LiliR22
Summary: Punk Jaebum comes over for dinner to meet his boyfriend’s parents. Very very fluffy!





	Meeting the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShoulderDaddyJin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoulderDaddyJin/gifts).



“Hello, Sir. Hello, ma’am. I’m Im Jaebum, Jackson’s boyfriend.”

Jaebum stood frozen in place as he waited for Jackson’s parents to finish scanning his outfit with their piercing eyes. Alright so maybe he could have toned it down a bit more, but he really did try his best. He changed all 12 of his earrings to small black studs. He took out his lip ring. He gelled back his raven hair to make it look nice and neat. He wore black fitted jeans (the only pair he owned that didn’t have any rips in it) and a black button down shirt with combat boots. He really did try, he wore the fanciest outfit he could find in his pit of a closet. 

Jackson beamed from behind his parents as he stared, wide-eyed, at his gorgeous boyfriend who he had never seen so dressed up before. Jackson has his platinum blonde hair gelled back and he wore light blue jeans with a white T-shirt and a pastel pink cardigan over it. He practically bounced with happiness as he waited behind his parents. 

Jackson’s father made no comment, nodding at the boy in front of him before turning to head to the dining room and muttering, “Let’s eat. I’m hungry.” Jackson’s mother was a bit nicer, inviting the boy in and showing where the living room and dining room were. 

“I’m going to go check on dinner. It’ll be out shortly.”

Jaebum smiled and nodded, thanking her for welcoming him, before turning to Jackson to finally embrace him. Jaebum opened his arms wide and Jackson practically threw himself into Jaebum’s grasp. Jackson buried his head into Jaebum’s chest, inhaling softly and releasing a satisfied sigh. Jaebum smiled warmly as he buried his nose in his boyfriend’s platinum blonde hair. 

“I missed you, Baby.”

Jaebum whispered into his ear, causing his boyfriend to giggle beneath him and wiggle away (Jaebum only held him tighter though). Jackson stepped onto his tippy toes as he reached up to whisper into Jaebum’s ear,

“I missed you too, Daddy.”

Jaebum smiled down at his boyfriend proudly and Jackson grinned happily at him. Jackson placed his hands on Jaebum’s broad shoulders, gently pulling him down before whispering again,

“Thank you for agreeing to this.”

Jaebum grinned at Jackson again as he responded,

“Of course, baby. I wouldn’t miss this for the world! I have to meet the people that made literally the most perfect human being in the world.”

Jackson giggled, slapping Jaebum on the shoulder. Jaebum continued,

“I mean it! Also I’m hoping that if I do well, they pull out some embarrassing baby pictures.”

Jackson grinned, placing his hand on his chest in mock offense,

“Excuse you, there is not a single picture of me that is embarrassing! I was an amazing baby!”

Jaebum laughed happily, his eyes forming crescents, and Jackson stared with a warm smile across his face. The two boys stared at each other smiling and Jackson slowly cupped Jaebum’s face, leaning in,

“DINNER IS READY!”

Jackson and Jaebum jumped away, separating two feet away from each other almost instantaneously. Jackson’s mom walked into the living room in that moment and found the boys, Jackson’s face furiously red as he stared down at the floor and Jaebum scratching the back of his head as he smiled to himself. 

***

So far, dinner was...quiet. Everything had been pretty peaceful other than the incredibly tense silence between everyone. Jaebum began to believe that he could actually make it through this dinner conversation-free, when suddenly Jackson’s father cleared him throat. 

“So, Mr. Im, what do you plan to do for a living? Do you have a job?” 

Oh well, Jaebum thought to himself, here goes nothing. 

“Well, I’m majoring in film and photography, and I currently am in a band. I make money off the gigs that we do.”

Jackson’s dad nodded shortly, 

“Hm.”

Andddd awkward silence. Jackson looked up, smiling at Jaebum before suddenly chiming in,

“Da-Jaebum, tell them about how successful your amazing band is!”

Jaebum smirked, covering it up with a cough,

“Yeah, we actually have been doing well recently. We booked four new gigs for the next couple weeks and it’s been paying pretty good.”

Jackson’s mom smiled warmly at Jaebum, clapping her hands together,

“Oh that’s so exciting! I would love to hear you play sometimes.”

Jackson nodded happily, smiling proudly at Jaebum,

“You really should, he’s amazing! Jaebum is the lead singer!”

Jackson was practically gushing heart eyes now. Jackson’s mother widened her eyes,

“Jaebum, you sing? That’s wonderful.”

Jaebum nodded, blushing slightly and looking away. Jackson’s father threw a disapproving glare in his direction, muttering to himself,

“Well, that’s better than nothing.”

Jackson’s eyes widened in offense as he glared at his father but Jaebum snorted with laughter. He was used to much worse from parents and it was cute seeing Jackson riled up. Jackson and his father stared hard at each other before Jackson’s father finally slammed down his fork and turned to Jaebum,

“Tell me, Mr. Im, what exactly are your intentions with my son?”

Jaebum’s eyes widened, feeling like a dear in headlights as everyone at the table turned to stare at him. Even Jackson stared now with wide eyes, curious to hear what his response his. Jaebum cleared his throat before looking up at Jackson’s father confidently,

“Well, Sir, I want to date and stay with this absolutely amazing man for as long as I possibly can, and to take care of him, and protect him - even though he is actually tough as hell and doesn’t need protecting. I want to do what I can to give him the world and more, because that’s just a quarter of what he really deserves. Also, good job to both of you, because you raised the most amazing man I’ve ever met and I’m sure he got his traits from both of you.”

Jackson’s father stared for a second before finally breaking out into a smirk for the first time that night and Jaebum felt himself breath a sigh of relief. Jackson’s mother smiled warmly, looking back and forth between Jaebum and her husband. Jackson was frozen, staring at Jaebum with wide eyes in absolute amazement. Jaebum stared back at Jackson with a warm smile before Jackson’s mom broke the silence,

“Wow, Jaebum, do you write the lyrics for your band?”

Jaebum chuckled, smiling at Jackson’s mother,

“Yes, ma’am, I do.”

Jackson’s mom nodded approvingly. Jaebum suddenly felt something brush against his fingers. He looked over to see Jackson smiling happily, his eyes watery. Jaebum reached over, intertwining his finger with Jackson’s and bringing up his hand to place a gentle kiss on the back of it. Jackson’s mother smiled lovingly at the couple, admiring the young love, and Jackson’s father cleared his throat, bringing the boys’ attention to him.

“Well, Im Jaebum, that was a good answer.”

Jaebum nodded, smiling gratefully,

“Thank you, Sir.”

“You have my blessing,”

Jackson breathed an audible sigh of relief, squeezing Jaebum’s hand,

“But if you ever hurt him, I won’t hesitate to find you and kill you.” 

Jaebum nodded, taking every word seriously,

“Of course, Sir. I will do absolutely everything I can to make sure he doesn’t get hurt.”

Jackson’s father nodded approvingly before returning back to dinner.

***

“Bye, Jaebum! It was lovely meeting you!”

Jackson’s mother waved goodbye as her husband stood behind her and stared. Jaebum bowed slightly as he turned away,

“It was lovely meeting you both today! Thank you for having me over. Dinner was amazing.”

Jackson’s mother blushed at the boy’s sweet words and Jackson’s father glared. Jackson walked Jaebum to his car slowly, intertwining their hands together. They walked around to the driver side, before turning to face each other. 

“Thank you for today. You were amazing.”

Jackson whispered and Jaebum smiled lovingly, raising up his hand and cupping Jackson’s face in the palm of it.

“Of course, baby. I’m just really happy it went well.”

Jackson closed his eyes as he nuzzled his head further into Jaebum’s hand,

“God, me too. You were really amazing today. That answer was beautiful.”

Jaebum placed a gentle kiss on Jackson’s forehead,

“Baby, it’s easy when you’re talking about the boy you love.”

Jackson’s eyes shot open, he looked up at Jaebum with wide eyes,

“Did Im Jaebum just say the L word?”

Jaebum chuckled, smiling down at Jackson and nodding,

“Yes I believe I just did. Jackson Wang, I’m in love with you and I am so grateful that I could try and impress your parents today.”

Jackson slapped Jaebum’s shoulder and muttered,

“Stop, you’re going to make me cry again, you idiot.”

Jaebum laughed harder, grabbing Jackson’s hand and pulling it close to his chest before placing another kiss on it. Jackson blushed, his face light pink as he responded,

“I love you too, Jaebum. I’m so glad that you are here.”

Jaebum smiled as he leaned in slowly. Jackson reached up on his tippy toes, angling his head, when they suddenly heard a loud cough from a distance away. Jaebum smiled, pulling away as Jackson pouted. Jaebum pinched Jackson’s cheek before making his way into his the drivers seat of his car. He lowered the window as he started up the car and Jackson leaned into the window. 

“Bye, Baby.”

“Goodbye, Daddy. Also you better change your earrings back, I miss the rings.”

Jaebum laughed as he nodded at Jackson,

“Yes I definitely will baby.”

Jackson giggled before leaning in and quickly pecking Jaebum on the cheek. Jaebum smiled warmly as he watched Jackson giggle and run back to the front door. He waited until Jackson reached the door and turned around to wave at him. They boys waved goodbye to each other and Jaebum pulled out of the driveway slowly. 

Jackson watched his car disappear into the distance before finally turning to his parents,

“So...what do you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I really hope you enjoyed the story! Merry Jackbum Christmas ^^


End file.
